Simple
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: A simple game of Monopoly gets out of hand. [One-Shot]


**Simple**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary** : A simple game of Monopoly gets out of hand. [One-Shot]

* * *

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Mikasa spoke before an uncomfortable silence could settle between them.

The rain came down hard outside the living room windows, thunder booming and lightening cackling in the distance. "I don't really care," Eren answered his girlfriend. To the adjacent couch lounged her cousin Levi and his girlfriend, Petra. The two Ackermans had finally found someone they were steady with after long time, and decided it would do good for the four of them to spend some time together.

They had originally made plans to hang out, watch a movie, and go to dinner. Then the clouds turned dark grey, the wind picked up speed, and no one was really in the mood to the leave warm, cozy house. They could still have dinner together, but the movie was out of the question.

Power lines had been knocked out and they were sitting in a room lit by candles. No electricity, no TV, no video games. "We can watch something on my laptop," Mikasa suggested.

"The screen's too small though," Levi pointed out.

"I know," Petra smiled, "how about we entertain ourselves the old-fashion way: cards."

"Yeah! Let's play that new game, Cards Against Humanity!" Eren said.

"One problem," Levi sighed, "the last time we played was at my apartment, that's where the deck is."

"We have a normal deck here, we can still play Poker, Spoons, BS, and all that."

"Strip poker!" Eren snickered. "I vote for Strip Poker!"

"No," Mikasa and Levi rejected the idea immediately.

"Right, it'd be awkward for you two," Petra nodded. She put out another idea, "What about board games?"

"It _has_ been a while since we've played those," Mikasa perked up. "Let me go get some." In the corner of the closet they sat, stacked up neatly, just where she remembered putting them. "Okay, we've got The Game of Life, Clue, Scrabble, Monopoly—the original one and the new one—and even Chess, Checkers, and Chutes and Ladders."

"It's been a while since I've played Monopoly," Eren held the blue box, fond memories of him, Mikasa, and Armin on the carpet playing as children came back to him. Armin was always the banker.

"I'm okay with that," Levi shrugged.

Petra nodded, "Me too, I like the original version."

"Let's play that then," Mikasa put the other boxes away.

The four moved to the dinning room table. Once the lighting was sufficient, they began setting up. Mikasa was the banker and picked the dog, Eren went for the shoe—he considered it lucky and always picked it—Petra chose the car and Levi the top hat. Once the money was passed out, they rolled the die to see who would go first, going clockwise from there.

"Alright, I'm first," Eren grinned, rolling the die and starting the game. Next was Levi, then Petra, finally Mikasa.

It wasn't long before most of the properties were bought. "Again?" Levi complained.

"You suck," Eren snickered as the older man was sent to jail for the fourth time. It was his turn soon and he managed to avoid landing on the bought properties.

"You've gotta be cheating somehow," Petra pouted, "no one can roll that many doubles." Her money stash was pathetic in comparison to the others. _But_ _I just need one more property before I can get a monopoly on the blue and the yellow_. She landed on a Community Chest and joined her boyfriend in jail.

"At least I won't be lonely now," Levi smirked.

"Sorry sweetie, I'll be using my Get Out of Jail Free card," she waved the orange card in his disbelieving face and handed it to Mikasa.

"Nice to know where I stand with you," he grumbled.

Mikasa rolled the die, landing on the sole yellow property without ownership. "I'll buy it." Petra handed her the Marvin Gardens card. Eren took his turn and landed on Boardwalk. He groaned and handed the money to Petra sulkily. Levi managed to roll a double for once and moved forward. He rolled again and landed on one of Mikasa's properties.

It continued on until every single property was sold.

Now the situation turned serious.

"Don't sell Park Place to Petra, we're screwed when she starts building houses."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Eren narrowed his eyes. "Okay, if you make that deal, no sex for you."

"Excuse me?" Mikasa's eyebrow twitched.

"That's right," he smiled smugly, "you can either have me, or a monopoly, it's up to you."

"That's playing dirty," Levi argued.

Eren waved him off, "Don't interrupt, we're doing business here."

"I'm not making any deals," Mikasa ignored him. _Not yet anyway_. She and Petra exchanged a look. It wasn't missed by Levi.

He studied them subtly. _They both own the most expensive properties_. He and Eren had the cheapest and the rent barely made a dent in the two women's stack of cash. It was only sheer luck they'd managed to avoid landing on any of their higher rent properties. If they made the deal, he and Eren were screwed. Now, being thrown in jail—for the fifth time—worked in his favor.

Looking at his cards, he needed Pacific Avenue and he'd have monopoly on the green. Petra had his last green one. While Eren tried to convince—harass—Mikasa into giving him Kentucky Avenue to complete his red, Levi leaned towards Petra. "I'll give you my Water Works for Pacific Avenue. Then you'll have both Utilities."

"You're going to have to do better than that," she scoffed.

"I know," he smirked, learning closer. "You can also take a ride on me all night."

"Seriously? Did you just proposition me?" Petra said bemused.

"I'll give you $300 too. That's how much it's worth originally."

"Now you're _paying_ me to have sex with you? C'mon, if you're gonna offer me sexual favors, at least do it right."

"Oh? How would you do it then?"

Petra paused thoughtfully for a few seconds. Then she smiled flirtatiously at him, stroking his thigh under the table, "If you're hungry, I could try on whip-cream lingerie and you could lick it clean."

Levi's eyes widened comically. He could not believe she just said that with two people sitting but a few feet from them. _I didn't think she was capable of saying such things!_ It made him wonder why she didn't do it in bed. The thought of his sweet little girlfriend talking dirty was arousing, and that hand wasn't help.

"What are you two doing?" Eren eyed them suspiciously.

Petra retracted her hand and Levi threw him an annoyed glare. "Don't interrupt, we're doing business here."

"Don't use my words against me!" He pointed accusingly. "Stop whispering and say what you want like men!"

"I'm not a man…"

"Unlike some people, we keep our private business _private_."

"Ah-ha! So you admit you were talking about sex! And you were telling me _I_ was playing dirty?"

"You started it! And since we're on the subject, what kind of an idiot tells his girlfriend no to sex over a game?"

The chair slid back as Eren stood. "You're one to talk! You're ready to be her play toy over said stupid game! And of course I'd withhold sex! You see, unlike _my_ girlfriend, _yours_ wouldn't be missing out much, Mr. Quick-Shot!"

Levi stood too, slamming his hands on the table. "Quick shot? _Me?_ How'd you figure that, huh? Do you stand outside couples's rooms and listen in like some sort of pervert? Trying to figure out what a woman _actually_ sounds like when she's not _faking_ it?"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Petra interrupted before it could really escalate. "Why don't you two just drop your pants and get it over with!" She said exasperatedly.

"Wow," Eren cringed.

"Hey now," Levi protested, "that's kinda, ugh…"

"Good," Mikasa folded her arms and gave them both a chilly glare, "now that you two are done with your dick waving contest, can we get back to the game?" She wasn't in the mood to finish, but she wanted to annihilate them both for ruining the good atmosphere.

They only had two minutes of peace before an argument broke out again.

"I'll give you $200 if you give me St. Charles Place," Levi offered. Then he could get a monopoly on the pink.

"Nah, I think I'm good," Mikasa rejected the deal.

"C'mon," he scowled, "you have to."

"She doesn't _have_ to," Eren said.

Levi ignored him, speaking only to his cousin. "You're gonna make the deal with Petra anyway, at least give us a chance. I'll throw in Connecticut Avenue too."

"Us?" Eren snorted. "You mean _you_. If you give her Connecticut then I won't be able to get a monopoly on the light blue. I have nothing I can give her for it."

"Then why don't you buy it from me? I want $500."

"What! Then I'll barely have anything left! Stop being so greedy!"

"It's not greed, it's business! I need the money in case I land on one of their properties."

"And what about me?" Eren demanded. "I need it too! You're not being nice!"

"There's no _nice_ in business! It's risk and reward, you have to weigh in the opportunity cost vs. the benefits."

"Stop talking like you know anything about business!"

"I know more than you!"

"They're not gonna stop, are they?" Petra sighed. Not unless they stopped playing the game.

"Hey, the rain stopped," Mikasa pointed. Above them, the lights flickered on. The power was back on. "Do you wanna get out of here?" She didn't even wanna bother with the arguing duo, knowing them both well enough to figure it was a lost cause. They'd just start butting heads on whatever the group decided to do next. "We can go catch a movie now."

"Yes, please!" Petra grabbed her purse and followed the younger woman out. "I know we agreed to watch that new thriller movie but I kind of want to see the one with the dog."

"I'm okay with that," Mikasa shrugged.

"Great! Now I don't have to pretend to be scared just because Levi wants to feel manly!" The first time they saw a horror flick together, he flinched constantly while she barely batted an eyelash. Despite no comments from her, he sulked for the rest of the evening, killing the mood.

"Men and their stupid pride," Mikasa rolled her eyes. "I had to pretend I couldn't fully understand the instructions for my new closet and had to wait forever for Eren to figure it out."

"Yeah, I know, right? There was this one time with Levi…"

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


End file.
